Tet
|color2 = |Name = Tet |Kanji = テト |Kana = |Roumaji = Teto |AKA = The One True God God of Play (Past) |Image = Tet.jpg |Caption = |Race = None |Gender = Male |Age = |Hair = Blonde |Eyes = Multi-colored |Affiliation =None |Occupation = God |Height = |Weight = |Appearance = |Skin = |Attire = |Status = Alive |Family = |Friends = |Allies = |Enemies = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Japanese = Rie Kugimiya |English = }} is the One True God of Disboard. He assumed the title after the eternal war which he won by default as he did not participate in it and the other Gods were all defeated. Tet does not belong to the 16 races, and he can change his appearance at will. After both Shiro and Sora defeated him in a game of Internet chess, he summoned the siblings to Disboard, under the guise of saving Imanity. To challenge Tet, one must collect all pieces of different chess from 16 races, this means under the Ten Oaths, one must win or unite all 16 races. Tet resides in a king chess piece. Appearance Tet is seen wearing a beret with a brim and a yellow clover on top of it. He has a small red-colored heart below his right eye. His most distinctive features are his eyes, for they are multi-colored. Despite the fact of his eyes being multi-color, his right pupil has a diamond shape and his left a spade shape on it. He wears a large metal earring on his left ear which is shown to be a die, wears a blue choker and bracelets in both hands with the same color. He wears a red hoodie with a chartreuse shirt and typical blue shorts, accentuating the fact that he is only a boy. Tet appears to have all the symbols of a deck of cards on him (hearts, spades, diamonds and clubs). He is shown to wear a red sock on his right foot and a red piece of cloth wrapped around his left one. Personality From his introduction when he transported Shiro and Sora to his world, Tet has been shown to be bright and playful like any human boy of his apparent age. From the rules he set up on Disboard he appears to abhor violence and fighting, probably after seeing what the ancient war did to the world. This shows that he may be somewhat benevolent and peaceful. He also mentions that he usually only spectates, rarely interfering. He dislikes the other Old Deus and was shown to have very negative opinion of them. He also thinks of them as boring. Abilities As the One True God and former God of Play, Tet presumably has overwhelming knowledge in all types of games and is very observant to find out cheaters. His abilities are further implied as when Sora and Shiro beat him in a game of chess and they talked in public (light novel) the Imanity were shocked of how their new king beat the One True God in a game of chess. Strengths As the One True God he can have many powers with the only known ones are teleportation and levitation(flying). It can also be considered that he has a vast amount of magic power, probably the highest one of all disboard. This can be thought as Jibril stated that even Old Deus would find it difficult to summon beings from other worlds but Tet is shown not to have any problems with it. Weaknesses Unknown at the moment Character To be added. Quotes :(to his World) You creatures who have fought with strength, violence, blood and death, who built a tower of corpses that rises to the sky and call yourselves wise, tell me this: What is the difference between you and the dumb beasts? From this piece of Heaven, I command that there will be no plundering or bloodshed. -First law stated by Tet (Volume 1 chapter 1 part 1) Trivia * It can be considered that Tet was once an Imanity as his appearance is similar to one. However that cannot be proven as only one Old Deus has been shown. This speculation is further strenghen as in volume 1, Epilogue part 2, Sora says that Elchea was a city near Tet's home among other things. As a reply, Tet said : "Ahahah........But please do not misunderstand. I am basically a spectator, never helping a particular race— but then, only this once, I let my personal feelings go wild." * It is interesting to note that Tet's name is also the 9th letter of the Hebrew alphabet ("ט" in Hebrew). Although it cannot be confirmed at this point, Tet's name ("テト" in Japanese" could be a reference/abbreviation to "Tetragrammaton," ("テトラグラマトン" in Japanese) which would explain why he is the sole god in the series. Images Tet Character Info.png Icon-teto.png Tet.jpg vlcsnap-2014-04-26-04h45m45s46.png|A screenshot of Tet The One True God.jpg pl:Tet es:Tet Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Pages to improve on